For many years, candles made from scented wax have been used to create an aroma in a surrounding area. Traditionally, candles include a wick that may be lit by a flame. The burning wick melts the wax near the wick and pulls the liquid wax, along with the scents included in the wax, up into the wick by capillary action or absorption. The flame burns the scented wax, and an aroma is released into the area surrounding the candle. The flame of the traditional candle also produces light, which is often regarded as desirable for creating a pleasing ambience or for providing energy efficient light, for example. While light and an aroma are produced by candles, traditional candles produce some risks and hazards, including a risk of burns, fires, and smoke.
Recently, scent warmers have been used, as an alternative to candles, to heat scented wax or scented oil. Scent warmers are often referred to as flameless candles or wickless candles. Some scent warmers release the aroma from the scented wax or oil without the use of a flame. For example, scent warmers may include a base that houses an incandescent light bulb acting as a heat source. The incandescent light bulb is positioned inside the base under a plate holding the scented wax or oil. The incandescent light bulb heats the bottom of the plate primarily through radiation and convection. The plate, in turn, heats the wax or oil, thus releasing the scent into the surrounding area by increasing the rate of evaporation or dissipation of the scented material. Such scent warmers are generally safer than traditional candles because of the absence of a flame. However, incandescent light bulbs are generally seen as inefficient and may include their own disadvantages. For example, incandescent bulbs may need frequent replacement, adding to the cost of operating the scent warmer.
Other scent warmers use a resistive heating element, rather than an incandescent light bulb, to heat scented wax or oil. Such scent warmers may include a plate for holding scented wax or oil with a resistive heating element attached to the bottom of the plate. The heating element heats the plate primarily by conduction, and the plate transfers the heat to the scented wax or oil, thereby releasing an aroma into the surrounding area. However, such scent warmers do not produce light.
Still other scent warmers, such as those disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/092,697, which was filed Apr. 22, 2011 and is entitled “Scent Warmers Having Non-Incandescent Heating and Light Emitting Devices and Related Methods,” may produce light by including light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) within a base, which may include holes, translucent portions, or transparent portions that allow light to pass from the base interior to the base exterior.
The constituent parts of any of the foregoing scent warmers, however, may not be easily accessible or removable, which may increase the difficulty or complexity of replacing such constituent parts of the scent warmers when those constituent parts are defective, are broken, or have exceeded their useful life.